slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Molenoidy
Molenoidy - jest to krecia rasa zamieszkująca Slugterrę. Najbardziej znany molenoid w serialu to Pronto. Cechy zewnętrzne Molenoidy są stworzeniami podobnymi do kreta, lecz o wiele większymi, są czymś w rodzaju ewolucji kreta. Są nieco niżsi od ludzi, ale bardziej krępi i potężniej zbudowani. Ich skóra jest w fioletowych odcieniach, przeważnie nieco wysuszona. Mają wielkie, trochę wyłupiaste oczy, szerokie usta i wielkie nosy, które służą im nie tylko jako narząd węchu, ale i słuchu. Molenoidy posiadają dwa mózgi, czego można dowiedzieć się, oglądając odcinek "Śmierciogłębia". Molenoidy mają kilka żołądków oraz kilka pęcherzy, a ich serca znajdują się nie w klatkach piersiowych, lecz... w tyłku, a brak tej wiedzy pozwala molenoidom przeżyć próbę zabójstwa z pomocą Geogłaza lub jego ghula, jeśli oberwą w klatkę piersiową (odcinek "Get Pronto!"). Istnieją molenoidy zbliżone wzrostem do ludzi. . mają przeważnie wysuszone skóry. Charakteryzują ich cztery palce u dłoni oraz trzy u stóp. Mają przeważnie ciemne powieki. Umiejętności *Molenoidy są znane ze swoich umiejętności traperskich i przewodniczych. *Rasa ta potrafi kopać w ziemi a nawet ruchomych piaskach. Cechy wewnętrzne Gatunek ten szczyci się swoimi umiejętnościami traperskimi. Molenoidy potrafią odnaleźć się w każdym miejscu, w jakim się aktualnie znajdują. Są doskonałymi przewodnikami, dzięki wewnętrznemu "kompasowi". Mają też wielkie skłonności do przechwałek i wywyższania tych cech. Mają duży apetyt. W Slugterze, rasę molenoidów reprezentują Pronto i Cedo oraz Primo Presto. Wszyscy trzej żyją w 99 jaskiniach, bowiem we Wschodnim Królestwie nie istnieją molenoidy. Na wschodzie reprezentantem tej rasy był Pronto, podczas wizyty Gangu Shane'a na wschodzie. Mottem molenoidów jest "Niewiedza jest błogosławieństwem". Król molenoidów Molenoidy thumb|270px|Dawny Król Molenoidów to rasa mająca króla. Był kiedyś dawny król Molenoidów, który wysłał Pronto (który zgłosił się na ochotnika) by odzyskał Złoty puchar. Ich obecnym królem jest Pronto, ale potem i tak został w Gangu Shane'a, wyznaczając na zastępcę Sedo. Akcesoria króla molenoidów to wysoka korona, zdobny mały kapok-płaszcz i wielki, złoty klucz. Molenoidy są gotowe wypełnić każdy rozkaz swojego króla. Co ważniejsze, molenoidy są zbyt bezradne, by same rozwiązywać nawet najbardziej bezsensowne problemy. Ma je rozwiązywać za nie król, który powinien służyć im 25 godzin na dobę. Znani przedstawiciele *Pronto *Sedo *Primo Presto * Dawny Król Molenoidów * molenoid ze śnieżkotanca * molenoid kucharz Ciekawostki *Większość Molenoidów to mężczyzni - kobiety rodzą się bardzo rzadko. * Nazwa moledoidy pochodzi od słowa Mole (ang.Kret). *Czasem molenoidy mówią o sobie krety (Śluzobieg). *Sedo i Primo Presto pracują dla Blakk Industries. *W "Klucze do królestwa" bardzo wiele molenoidów ze wszystkich jest łysa jak Pronto. *Molenoidy żyją w Grocie Mountmole. Pronto krol i molenoidy.JPG|Damski molenoid po lewej cedo.jpg|Sedo - typowy przedstawiciel rasy molenoidów Molenoid_Movie_Manager.png|Molenoid Primo Presto.jpg|Primo Presto Gang shayna na mechach.png Smutny gang.png Cały Gang na złomowisku.JPG Gang2.jpg GangShane i Granatniki.JPG Negocjujący pronto.png Flatulorhinkus trzymany przez Pronto.JPG Kord gniecie Pronto.JPG Pronto z przepychaczem do kibla.JPG Pronto traper.JPG Lunatykujący pronto.png Pronto zdziwiony 02.JPG Pronto ogląda telewizję.PNG Dziwny Pronto na złomowisku.JPG Porazony pronto.png Pronto2.jpg Pronto potpalany przez Darkfernusa.JPG Pronto z Vinedrillem na ramieniu.JPG Pronto jako dama.JPG Ach, widze, że nie brak ci odwagi - Pronto.JPG Pronto po wchłonięci udymu Neotoxa.JPG Pronto i jego płonące wąsy.JPG Pronto.jpg Pronto z pajęczyną na twarzy.PNG Pronto uruchamai soniczne wnyki.JPG Łysy Pronto w uniformie Blakk Industries.JPG Pronto po raz pierwszy.JPG Pronto gruchnął w pociąg.JPG Pronto w klatce.JPG Pronto w bubbaleonie.JPG Pronto po zjedzeniu wybuchowej kanapki.JPG Krolewski Sedo.JPG|Sedo Sedo w gaciach.JPG Molenoidy.JPG|zdziwieni molenoidzi Zez.PNG Korona.JPG|Korona molenoidzkiego króla Armachomp nad molenoidem.JPG|Armachomp nad molenoidem Grupa_molenoidów.png Pronto2.JPG Wzdętośluzak Pronto atakuje.JPG Pronto złapany przez Bangera.JPG Banger goni Pronto.JPG Joules za Pronto.JPG Uwięziony Pronto.JPG Pronto 2.JPG Przerażony Pronto.JPG Pronto straszy.JPG Pronto goni Fandango.JPG Strachoduch Korda i Granatnik Pronto.JPG Wzdętośluzak Pronto w żółtej wnyce.JPG Pronto i Eli`a.JPG Tormato pronto.png Pronto i burpyy.png Wąsaty pronto.png Thresher Sedo atakuje Pronto.JPG Pronto z wielkimi oczami.JPG Szybkolot Pronto.JPG Dawny król.PNG Molenoidy.PNG Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Molenoidy